


Silence in the Battle

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banes,a rare deer Grimm. This special variety of Grimm is abnormally large compared to their natural counterparts, and each Bane has the unique ability to steal senses from any creatures that dare get near it.</p><p>(Fight scene drabble, light non explicit violence, also posted on tumblr http://bards-in-a-mob.tumblr.com/post/85384337110/wanted-to-write-a-little-fight-scene-so-i-did )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in the Battle

Weiss froze mid swing, fumbling her stance as she tried to regain composure. The ambiance that usually filled the forest with life was gone, and the howl of the wind racing along the trees disappeared. Although she corrected her form, she was now locked in direct line of sight with her enemy. Blood red eyes stared back into icy blue ones, observing.

The Bane was an impressive sight, easily towering over Weiss. Unlike the scraggly, lean Beowolves or the chubby Ursas, the Bane displayed tough muscles through their black hide, clear as a polished crystal. Slender legs ended in grooved white hooves. Its antlers were massive, multiple branches ending in razor-sharp points, stemming out from the white mask on its skull. The Bane’s head was bowed, waiting for the heiress to make her move.   

Weiss inhaled, slow and controlled, letting the breath out with precision timing. She still had a few precious moments before the Bane attacked. Raising Myrtenaster, she hitched the rapier up to shoulder, one hand on the dust chamber. The Bane tensed, eyeing the weapon. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red.

Ruby, aided by semblance, burst around the Grimm. Crescent Rose unfolded behind, a void where the sounds of its gears grinding against each other should have been. Firing a shot from her weapon, Ruby launched herself forward, wrapping the lethal side of the scythe around the beast’s antler. Planting her boots against Crescent Rose’s handle, she shouted out orders to her deaf partner as the Bane thrashed around.

The huntress refused to budge even though the Grimm was bucking and kicking in any direction it could find. She couldn’t stand still, maneuvering around her scythe when the Bane tried to crush against the ancient tree’s thick trunks. Scratches scored into the antlers while bruises and cuts dotted Ruby’s arms and legs, tearing into her clothes. Instead of shouting, she had resorted to wildly waving at the Bane’s rib cage, focusing as much of her aura towards Weiss in hopes she would get her message.

Weiss snapped out of her trance, nodding her head at Ruby. She spun the barrel, landing on the red panel. For a few second, she watched the Grimm’s movements, waiting for it to bend down into another buck, when its side would be perfectly exposed. Waving in the red glyph directly behind her feet, she hurled herself towards the Bane. Spinning the barrel again, Weiss switched it to the white barrel just as Myrtenaster pierced below the rib cage. She shivered at the energy that repulsed back from her weapon.

“Get out!” she shouted, hoping Ruby still had her hearing. Weiss activated the glyph, the rune exploding out from the tip. It tore through the bones and muscle with ease, ripping the Bane apart. It cried out, screeching out terrible wails that almost broke Weiss’s hearing again.

Her partner fired her scythe again, this time using three successive explosive shots. As she swung off, she ripped the antlers off, rose petals erupting from the gash wounds. The bone remnants slowed down her escape, too entangled in Crescent Rose to dislodge in a rush. Still, she managed to get to the tree Weiss had ducked around for cover, avoiding the explosion from the glyph and Bane’s energy catalyzing each other.

“You okay?” Ruby asked, her partner bent down on the ground with one hand cupped over her right ear. The heiress frowned, rubbing her ears as hearing slowly returned.

“If you asked if I’m okay, the answer is yes,” Weiss said, getting up, cross expression falling on her face when saw the ‘trophy’ Ruby had picked up from the Bane.  Ruby was blushing, a nervous grin plastered over her normal smile.

“I hope you don’t plan on keeping that, Ruby.”   


End file.
